Faz de Conta
by Sesshoumaru17
Summary: Em meio a brincadeiras infantis, Rin sonha se casar com Sesshoumaru. Isso faz ele pensar a respeito do futuro. Fic curtinha SessRin. A minha primeira que não é M Rated.


Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos de repente. Quase imediatamente já estava de pé, deslocando-se rapidamente em direção ao som que ouvira. A voz de Rin ecoara estridente em seus ouvidos. Ele sentia seu cheiro, mas ela ainda estava fora de seu campo de visão. A ouvira gritar perto dali.

Logo já havia chegado até ela. Tudo parecia estar na mais perfeita paz. A pequena garota, sentada em meio às flores coloridas, brincando e cantarolando inocentemente.

-Rin. Não faça tanto barulho desnecessariamente.

A menina ouviu a voz do belo Youkai e virou-se para ele com um belo e alegre sorriso no rosto.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! Desculpe... Rin está treinando.

Sesshoumaru nunca se interessou muito pela tagarelice sem sentido da garota, mas... o que ela queria dizer com...

- Treinando..?

Muito satisfeita e orgulhosa, Rin ergueu dois pequenos objetos. Na mão direita, uma pedra arredondada com olhos e boca desenhados em traço infantil. Na mão esquerda, um emaranhado de gravetos que imitavam toscamente a forma humana, com uma pequena tira de tecido trançado amarrada com muito cuidado em seu lado direito.

- Sim!! Treinando! Está é a Rin, - sacudiu a pedra desenhada - e este é o Sesshoumaru-sama – sacudiu o bonequinho de gravetos - e este aqui – ela apontou para um pequeno sapo, que estava apenas esperando um momento de distração da garota para fugir dali. – é o Jaken-sama.

-Hum... – Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando para sua reprodução feita de gravetos, tentando encontrar alguma semelhança com o modelo real.

Enquanto Rin tentava decifrar o que Sesshoumaru tinha achado de seu boneco, o pobre sapo escalado para o papel de Jaken fugiu, aos pulos, daquela humana estranha e barulhenta que o obrigava a ficar o tempo todo ao lado do um monte de gravetinhos mal arrumados.

- Oh, não! Jaken-sama se foi! – disse Rin se entristecendo. – Bom, acho que não tem muita importância. Ele não precisa estar aqui, agora que eu vou treinar para o nosso casamento!!

O quê?! – Sesshoumaru não pode conter a indagação. Deveria ter apenas ignorado as bobagens da menina mas... ela havia mesmo falado de... casamento?!?

- Eu estava começando o ensaio de nosso casamento! Todos ficaram felizes e comemoraram conosco em uma grande festa! Até mesmo o InuYasha e os amigos dele. – ela lhe disse com toda a naturalidade e um sorriso inocente.

- Humph. Não diga bobagens, Rin. – ele a repreendeu com um olhar mais frio do que de costume, deixando-a sozinha antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Sesshoumaru virou-se para ir embora dali tão depressa, que nem mesmo viu aquele belo sorriso morrer. Desapontada, Rin soltou os bonecos no chão e suspirou, observando o youkai se afastar.

Como qualquer menina que sonha com seu príncipe encantado, ela gostava de imaginar que passaria o resto de sua vida ao lado de seu querido Sesshoumaru. Gostava de imaginar que viveriam felizes para sempre. Mas ele fez questão de acabar com qualquer vestígio de esperança que ela pudesse ter guardado em seu coraçãozinho desamparado. No fundo ela não se importava. Sabia que eram apenas ilusões. E essas ilusões eram o seu pequeno tesouro, que ele não poderia tomar. Continuaria imaginando uma vida ao lado dele, todas as noites até o sono chegar... E ele não poderia impedi-la. O futuro verdadeiro, esse não tinha a menor importância. Estava conformada, satisfeita por poder estar perto dele pelo menos enquanto ele lhe permitisse.

Sesshoumaru caminhava para longe dela. Que bobagem sem sentido essa menina vinha imaginando. Essa... humana tão pequena e estúpida, como ela pode achar que ele, o Senhor das Terras do Oeste, algum dia poderia querer alguém como ela junto de si...? Mas por um momento a hipótese se formou em sua mente, e antes que pudesse evitar, ele imaginou como seria. Imaginou uma Rin adulta, linda, com o mesmo belo sorriso. Imaginou-se compartilhando do mesmo destino de seu pai e de seu meio-irmão, ao lado de uma humana. Imaginou-se tendo que passar por cima de seu orgulho e de seu ódio pelos humanos. Imaginou o que seu falecido pai diria. Imaginou-se abrindo mão de sua busca por poder em nome de algo tão efêmero quanto o que chamam de amor. Imaginou se ele mesmo conseguiria viver contrariando aquilo em que sempre acreditou.

Não. Claro que não. Mesmo que ele a amasse, mesmo que ele quisesse isso para si... Ele não suportaria ter de aceitar o fato de que tudo em que sempre acreditara até hoje, todos os conceitos que o guiaram por sua vida estavam total e completamente... Errados.

Com essa conclusão, deu o assunto por encerrado. Não perderia mais de seu tempo pensando em bobagens de uma criança brincando de faz-de-conta. Afastou esses pensamentos absurdos de sua mente e voltou a se concentrar na caminhada que fazia, com a certeza de que nada daquilo jamais viria a acontecer. Não com este Sesshoumaru.


End file.
